Teen Titans: Hell Hath No Fury
by Glee-chan
Summary: A mysterious girl comes to Titans Tower to call on Robin. Starfire, who's recently started a relationship with him, is not too pleased. It is up to Raven to deal with the two girls while Robin deals with his own personal problems.


Teen Titans: Hell Hath No Fury

by Glee-chan

This fan fiction is based on mostly on the Teen Titans animated show, and a bit on The New Teen Titans and Batman comics. The show was created by Glen Murakami, developed by David Slack, and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The comic was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez.

Part I

Raven sat in Command Center on the couch next to Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were preoccupied with some thrilling Gamestation 3 game called Soul Fury V that involved tournament fighting in outfits that would bend the laws of reality. While it was a pointless activity, she wanted the bimbo with the school uniform that Cyborg was playing to defeat the g-string wearing boob monster Beast Boy picked. Her attention wasn't on who would be the victor in this pointless battle (Raven already knew who would win based on tactics), her eyes were scanning the text of an Ancient Samaritan erotic novel. She often would complain about how her friends were extremely loud, but she enjoyed being with them never-the-less. She had gotten used to them.

"Dude you can't do that! You always beat me with a ring out!"

"It's because you always fall for the same tricks, BB!" Cyborg laughed.

"I want a rematch!" Beast Boy was on the character select screen again. "This time I'll play my best character!"

"Wasn't Trixie McBust your best?" Cyborg asked.

Raven lowered her book, glancing at the two. "Trixie McBust?"

Cyborg grinned but didn't explain. He stuck with his school girl character. At the same moment the doors behind them opened but no footsteps where heard. Raven knew from the lack of noise that it was Starfire. It wasn't long before the Tamaranean hovered over to their location and was leaning on the back of the couch.

"Friends, what a glorious morning!"

"Good morning, Starfire." Raven said dryly not looking up from her book.

"You always play the same character, show some variety!" Beast Boy ignored Starfire's appearance.

"I like how she plays, man! Just because you suck at all of them, don't take it out on me!"

"I don't suck. I bet if you played someone else I would totally stomp you!"

"Game on green-bean!" Cyborg went to the character select.

Starfire raised her arm in victory. "This time you shall be victorious Beast Boy."

"He doesn't stand a chance, Star." Cyborg grinned, picking some Ninja girl who's only stealthy coverings were on her face.

"Earth fashion is strange, no?" Starfire asked Raven.

"That not Earth Fashion, just the fetishes of some game designer who never had a real girlfriend." Raven muttered. After saying that, she moaned inwardly. She had said the magic word: Girlfriend.

Starfire giggled. "Yes. I am a girl who is a friend to Robin, and he never asks me to wear such garments."

"If he did, you would." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps." Starfire thought about it. "Earthlings have such a dependency on clothing, sometimes I do not understand."

"It's called modesty." Raven pointed out, glad she had forgotten about the girlfriend topic. She didn't want to hear about how she and Robin were perfect…again.

"I do not have the modesty." Starfire mused. "But Robin likes me just the same. We are snorgforg for each other."

Raven sighed. "We're all very happy for you." She wasn't. She didn't think Starfire and Robin were that compatible, but she appreciated that they made each other happy. She thought Starfire had become slightly obsessive about their relationship, but that was only normal with your first love. Well at least that's what she read in books. She never really experienced it herself.

Starfire looked around with a big smile. "Where is Robin?"

Raven knew that was coming the moment Starfire entered the room. He wasn't around, so she glanced at clock, realizing Robin normally would be awake. The calendar was just under the clock and she saw the date. She felt her heart pinch for a slight moment. She knew where he was. She lowered her head and pretended to be more interested in her book.

"I haven't seen him." Beast Boy grunted, as he tapped the buttons on his controller harder than he had too.

"Me either… but its not like I've been paying attention." Cyborg admitted, casually playing.

"I wonder where he is?" Starfire placed her hands behind her back. "Have you seen him Raven?"

Raven was glad Starfire prased the question in that way. "No, I haven't seen him."

"Hmm." The Tamaranean's brain started working overtime. A demanding feat.

"If he's in danger, he'll message us." Raven quickly said. "Sometimes people need to be alone."

"He is my Gend'an! My boy who is my friend! Why would he want to be separated? Does he not desire me anymore?"

Raven rubbed her forehead. Cyborg looked over his shoulder, still playing. "It's not that… but everyone needs to be by themselves every now and then. And Robin isn't exactly the most open person in the world. Whatever it is, he'll be back soon."

"He should be… open with me." Starfire said meekly.

Before anyone could comment, the lights started flashing red, and the proximity alert sounded within the Tower. Cyborg paused the game and ran over to he main computer. "The system says an air vehicle is coming right at us, but I can't see it."

Starfire looked out the window. "Nor do I!"

"Well the sensors don't lie." Cyborg gritted his teeth. "I designed these systems."

"ATTENTION! UNAUTHORIZED VEHICLE ON THE LANDING PAD. ATTENTION! UNAUTHORIZED VEHICLE ON THE LANDING PAD." The computer sounded.

"How can someone land on the roof without me knowing it! There has to be passcodes entered and…"

"Nevermind." Raven pulled him away. "Let's get to the roof and find out for ourselves."

As they were leaving Beast Beast complained. "Man, I was totally winning too."

The team quickly made their way to the roof, where they saw someone dressed in red standing on something that wasn't there deflecting Cyborgs security laser bolts with something on her wrists. When she saw them, she jumped off, whatever it was, and deflected more lasers.

"Do you mind?" She shouted, as she hopped about.

"I don't know who you are, lady, so yes I do!" Cyborg shouted back.

"Hate to do this then…"

The girl smiled slightly and then started deflecting the lasers in an aimed direction, at the laser cannons. One by one they blew up until the girl stood unharmed on the middle of the landing pad. She gave a small sigh of relief now that the work out was over and walked over to them. She was about Starfire's size with long black hair, blue eyes, and a red outfit with yellow stars on it. Her arms were bare only for the silver bracelets on each wrist.

"Hey I know who you are." Beast Boy pointed in amazement.

"I've heard all about you too, Beast Boy." The girl smiled.

Cyborg was more interested in the invisible thing she had been standing on. "Where is your plane? And how did you land without getting blown up?"

"It's an invisible jet…" The girl blinked. "Covered in myst from the eyes of mortals. I borrowed it from my sister. Your systems couldn't hit me because it doesn't know it exists."

"And just where do you get tech like that?" Cyborg growled.

"Themyscira."

"Okay, this is starting to make me mad, who is this?" Cyborg pointed at her, and looked at Beast Boy.

"Duh, isn't it obvious? The bracelets, the invisible jet, and Themyscira. She's Wonder Woman!"

"Girl… Wonder Girl." The girl looked annoyed. "Wonder Woman is my sister and way older than I am! I'm your age."

"Oh." Beast Boy looked on the ground. "Well I was close."

"Greetings Wonder Girl." Starfire smiled. "You are welcome in Titan's Tower."

Cyborg grumbled. "Next time, contact us before you show up unannounced! Now I have to reset the whole system and repair these laser cannons."

"I did ask you to turn it off." Wonder Girl smiled coyly.

Raven got to the point. "You said you knew Beast Boy… is that why you've come?"

"No, I've heard of him before, but I don't know him. Robin talks about him a lot. He talks about all of you, actually." Wonder Girl said with a friendly smile, but then it faded. "I'm surprised he doesn't talk about me, though."

Starfire's eyes narrowed. Some other girl had mentioned Robin's name. "No, he has not told me about the Wonder Girl."

Beast Boy pushed Starfire out of the way. "Well come on in. I was just about to beat Cyborg in Soul Fury V, and you're welcome to cheer by my side."

"I have no clue what that is." Wonder Girl blinked. "But thank you for the invite."

They all returned to the Command center, where everyone watched Wonder Girl admire Titans Tower. Raven also was painfully aware of Starfire's slowly developing jealousy on seeing the pretty new girl whom she had not heard of before. In truth, Raven had known about Wonder Girl through Robin's memories. But it was something she didn't recall until Wonder Girl had introduced herself. The longer she was there, the more Raven recalled the memories she had glimpsed from Robin mind, and knew that Wonder Girl was a very close friend.

"You know, come to think of it, Robin had talked about you before." Cyborg interrupted Raven's thoughts. "Just didn't go into detail."

"I'm glad he didn't forget me." Wonder Girl laughed. "BUT he always did have a problem sharing things. I had to fight tooth and nail to get him to talk about you guys."

"Just when did you do the battle of fang and claw?" Starfire asked.

"We team up on some missions occasionally. Sometimes I visit him in Gotham, or he comes to see me in Gateway City. Because both of our mentors are part of the Justice League, we've known each other since we started fighting crime."

"I wonder why he didn't ask you to be a Titan." Cyborg wondered.

"He did… but Wonder Woman won't allow it…" Wonder Girl looked slightly depressed. "She said I'm unprepared to be alone in man's-world without her protection." On seeing the vacant look on Cyborg's face she explained that she was an Amazon and from an island with no men. "But I'm older now, and on my own… so maybe sometime soon, if you'll still have me, I can join up."

"That is not for us to decide." Starfire said a bit to coldly.

It wasn't lost on Wonder Girl. "You're the girlfriend, right?"

Raven sighed. She said 'girlfriend'. Starfire's mood changed immediately. "Yes. We have started the seeing of each other ever since the trouble in Tokyo."

Wonder Girl shrugged. "Good luck with all of that. Robin's a complicated guy, I don't envy you."

Starfire didn't seem to know if that was a compliment or not, so she just smiled blankly. Raven rolled her eyes. "So today you have come to see Robin, not to join the Titans?"

"Yes." Wonder Girl's friendly personality turned slightly down. "I needed to see him… especially today."

Raven blinked and whispered to herself. "She knows."

"No one knows where he's at." Cyborg explained walked back over to the couch. "You can hang around here and wait for him if you want."

"Yeah! I'm just a few combos away from beating Cyborg into oblivion!" Beast Boy hoped over the couch and picked up his controller.

"Thank you." Wonder Girl said automatically, as it was clear her mind was still on the whereabouts of Robin..

Raven glanced at Starfire, who was keeping a firm eye on the new girl. She needed to talk to Wonder Girl without Starfire butting in. Reaching out with her mind she tried to look casual as she attempted to communicate telepathically, something she rarely did. "Ask me to show you where the restroom is. I can't talk to you with Starfire present."

Wonder Girl jumped, clearly as if a chill when down her spine. She looked around slightly, then her eyes found Raven's. She looked questionable at first but when Raven nodded slightly, she knew that Wonder Girl had gotten the message. She scratched the back of her head, then walked over to her.

"Could you show me where the girls room is?" She said softly but loud enough for the prying ears of Starfire to hear.

"Sure." Raven walked over to her book and handed it to Starfire. "Could you please take this to the library. I don't think I'll be reading much of it today now that we have a guest."

"I shall, Raven." Starfire smiled then leaned in closer and whispered. "You must watch her closely, friend. I do not trust her."

Raven nodded seriously and watched Starfire float off carrying her book. Then she lead Wonder Girl to the furthest restroom from the Command Center that wasn't changing floor levels. Once inside, she shut the door and locked them both inside, then sealed the room with soul-self so no sound came out.

"I'm sorry for being so cryptic, but Starfire is the jealous type."

"I noticed." Wonder Girl looked slightly annoyed. "You know where he is don't you?"

"Yes. And I know why he's gone and why you're here. He doesn't need Starfire's certain affections on this day. Maybe tomorrow, but today…" Raven paused.

"You trust my intentions more than hers? If you're concerned about him, why didn't you go?"

"I'm not good with… feelings." Raven admitted. "The best I could do is just sit there next to him."

Wonder Girl rubbed the back of her neck. "To be honest, I have no clue if I'm up for it either. But it's become a tradition. We talk… we hug… then don't talk." She looked down. "It's so sad, but I still think he needs someone."

"Take my hand." Raven ordered.

Wonder Girl listened. Raven surrounded them with her soul-self and both of them slipped into darkness. She felt Wonder Girl's hand tighten as they were in complete blackness. When they emerged they were both standing outside Titans Tower near the beach. She let go of Wonder Girl's hand and watched her amazed face as he looked around.

"In the the city, there is a park. He's in a section of the park that has a bunch of old statues and next to no one around. It is in the middle of the city and you can't miss it if you're flying overhead. You should be able to find him within an half an hour." Raven told her.

"Thanks." Wonder Girl smiled a sad smile. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"If I go… who's going to watch Starfire?

Wonder Girl giggled. "She is a hand full, isn't she?"

Raven nodded, feeling a small smile form on her lips. "She's sweet, but honestly I don't see what Robin sees in her."

Wonder Girl blushed. "He likes airhead red haired girls."

"Redheads?"

"Trust me, there is another one in Gotham he fancied. I guess Starfire won." Wonder Girl shrugged. "Anyway… thanks a bunch. Gotta jet."

Part II

"Where is she?" Starfire demanded after Raven had returned to the Command Center as slowly as possible.

"Hmm?"

"The Girl! Where did she go?"

"The restroom." Raven told her calmly.

"You did not go in there with her?" Starfire inquired, her eyes growing big.

"I went in and showed her where everything was." Raven spoke as if she was volunteering useful information. "And then I left."

"You did not stay? Why not? I asked you to keep an eye on her."

"What did you want me to do? Watch her pee?" Raven asked in an annoyed tone.

Beast Boy stopped playing and turned around, drool dripping from his mouth.

"You come into the room of toilets with me and do not mind." Starfire inquired.

"That is because we knew each other. I just met Wonder Girl."

Beast Boy swallowed and stared at them with great interest.

"She is a girl, you are a girl. I do not see the problem." Starfire continued.

"Modesty." Raven repeated from earlier. "It's called modesty. We are friends, we don't have to be as modest. I just met her, so I have to be polite until it is acceptable to be that close."

"You see each other naked?" Beast Boy asked in a drone.

Starfire looked at him with an angry expression. "This does not concern you!"

Cyborg sighed. "Let it go, B. It's a girl thing."

"Do not boys see each other in the naked?" Starfire asked.

"Sure we change in the same room, but we don't look. That's just gross." Beast Boy said.

"Boys." Raven muttered.

"Back to the point of Wonder Girl." Starfire returned to her rant. "She is still in the room of toilets, yes?"

"I don't know." Raven raised an eyebrow. "I can check if you want…"

"No, I shall." Starfire gave her an annoyed look and flew off.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, then at Raven. "I don't know why she's acting all crazy… but if she's going walk in on Wonder Girl in the buff, I so wanna be there."

"You're a pig." Raven groaned. As a joke Beast Boy changed into a pig and gave a couple of playful grunts. No one laughed, as usual.

After a few moments Starfire returned. "She is not in there!"

Cyborg groaned as he stood up and walked over to the computer. "She's not in the tower anymore. I guess she went to the city to look for Robin." He just had to say it, Raven planted her face into her palm.

"Then we must also join her." Starfire said. "He is our friend as well. And no narfglob should find Robin without us."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I still think he's fine. You guys are going crazy over nothing."

"I'm not the one going crazy." Raven pointed out, but Starfire didn't get the implication.

Cyborg yawned. "If you think we should go…"

Raven raised her hand. "Don't bother. I'll go with Starfire. Everyone searching is overkill, especially when there is no signs of trouble."

"But there is trouble." Starfire narrowed her eyes. "That girl is alone with Robin!"

"Ohhhhh." Cyborg finally caught on. "Someone is jealous!"

"Jealous?" Starfire blink. "What is this jealous that you speak of?"

Raven placed on her hood. "It's a feeling of envy toward another person… in this case you feel that Wonder Girl has something you don't in regards to your relationship to Robin."

Beast Boy blinked. "Yeah, that. And I know what else Wonder Girl has that Starfire doesn't! Did you see her butt?" He turned into a wolf and howled. Cyborg snorted a chuckled but still rolled his eye.

"I did indeed see her grebnack." Starfire sighed. "She is beautiful, and yet Robin never mentioned her to me."

"Robin didn't talk about her much to anyone." Cyborg tried to comfort her. "Big deal. Spiky-head never talks about his past, or feelings, or anything other than missions and things of the moment."

"He does to me." Starfire said immediately. "We are Gend'an, remember! He tells me lots of the stuff."

"Yeah, but you just started going out." Beast Boy, now back in human form, pointed out. "It's going to take a while before he opens up and tells you everything."

"But he can do the opening up to Wonder Girl and not me?" Starfire's eyes blazed.

"I didn't say that." Beast Boy quickly said. "I just said that maybe he hasn't told you everything he knows yet."

Starfire shouted. "But she knows things about him I do not! I can not tolerate this!"

"Calm down, girl." Cyborg walked over to her. "Jealousy is fine, but acting on it is never a good thing. When Robin gets back you should talk to him about how you feel."

"No, I shall talk to him NOW!"

"Wait!" Beast Boy called out, but Starfire had flown out the room and soon was visible out the window, flying to the city.

"This can only end badly." Raven muttered and glanced at Cyborg. "Should we go after her?"

"What, and get involved in something like that? We'll all be in the dog house!" Beast Boy said, and illustrated this point by changing into a dejected looking hound dog.

"Best we leave well enough along, Rae." Cyborg agreed.

Raven felt uncomfortable. A jealous spat was one thing, but not today. This was not the time for such a thing. Starfire could really do more harm than she intended and things could end badly between Robin and her. She didn't want that, even if she felt the two shouldn't be romantically involved. Today was not the day for this.

"I'm going to take a bath." Raven lied and started drifted towards the door.

There was a buzzing sound of a fly, then a big metallic clap. "Oh no you don't, BB…"

Part III

Within minutes, Raven was at the park, floating behind a decaying statue out of view. It was easy enough to spot Robin and Wonder Girl. Both of them were wearing flaming red and Robin looked like a traffic light. So she picked her spot, and stayed out of view, keeping a watchful eye for an enraged Tamaranean to fly by. With her empathic powers she could sense Robin's sadness, and Wonder Girl's concern, even from where she was. Part of her wanted to join them, but she knew it wasn't her place.

Then she spotted her, the red head was bobbing in and out of trees looking around franticly. She had found the park quicker than Raven thought she would. Perhaps Robin had told Starfire more than the girl had thought. Then after a moment, Starfire had spotted Raven behind a statue. She floated next to her, her eyes looking down on the scene below them.

"You have found them."

"Yes. They are just talking." Raven whispered, even though she didn't have too.

"I shall find out what is it they are speaking of." Starfire started to drift lower.

Raven grabbed her arm. "Please, you shouldn't act out on your jealousy like that. It isn't healthy."

"But… but no girl should be allowed to be with my boy who is a friend. He is MY boy who is a friend."

"I know that, but he's allowed to have friends. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean anything. I'm a girl, and you don't mind if he's with me. That's because you trust me and him together as friends. Can't you give Wonder Girl the benefit of the doubt?" Raven sighed. She hated talking so much.

Starfire looked ashamed of herself. "In truth, friend… I do not trust you to be alone with Robin either." Raven felt a sense of shock, even if she didn't immediately show it. She should have sensed this from Starfire, but she never had that feeling at all. "When you are with him, I am nervous. I do not like you touching him, or him touching you. And when he laughs at your jokes, I am troubled. And when you share thoughts, I am angry. All those things should be only for me, and I pray to X'hal to lower my temper."

Raven felt her cheeks warm slightly from embarrassment. Starfire made it sound like she and Robin had intimate moments. Though now that the truth was out in the open, Raven could now see it plainly. If she touched Robin's shoulder, Starfire would grab his hand. If Robin complimented her, Starfire would pose or try to do something that would get Robin's attention or approval. And if she and Robin would have a moment, Starfire would find a way to include herself. It didn't seem apparent before, but now it was painful obvious.

"Starfire… that's just… wrong." Raven said in astonishment.

"It is not wrong on Tamaran." Starfire defended herself. "A Gend'an is only for the lover, for me. There are battles, wars even, for the breaking of this truth. I know that this is not the way of Earthlings, so I do my best not act on this… with you. I do not know how you feel towards Robin, but you are my good friend, and I hold back my rage. But I do not know her. She is talking to my boy without my permission and I can not stand it."

Raven still felt her face glow warm. Starfire thought that she had feelings for Robin? Pushing that thought aside for another day, she had to get back to the matter at hand. "He is not 'your boy'. On earth everyone is an individual not tied to anyone unless it's a choice. If you go over there, it will not be a good thing. He will take offense to it."

"But she…" Starfire pointed down, then her thoughts were interrupted by the actions Wonder Girl took, who just gave him an hug. "….She is not allowed to touch!"

Raven looked at Wonder Girl and saw she was hugging Robin, one of her hands in his hair. A pit hit in her stomach, as she knew what was going to happen next. She grabbed ahold of Starfire before she could flew off. "Cool off!"

"I can not! She is touching him."

"I hold his hand, and I've hugged him before. She is touching in the same way." Raven gritted her teeth trying to keep Starfire still.

"You embraced him before Robin and I were Gend'an… and you are not allowed to touch either!" Starfire nearly shouted, trying to push Raven off. "No one is, especially not…. HER!"

The next thing Raven knew, her body was hitting the ground. Apparently a Starbolt had shot her from the Tamaranean's body and onto the grass. Slamming her fist on the ground, Raven took to the air again, but it was too late, Starfire was seen. Both Robin and Wonder Girl were looking at her in shock as she charged with balls of energy around her fists.

"You get away from him this moment!"

"What?" Wonder Girl blinked a confused blink, but stood up place one of her hands in a defensive position.

Robin stood up as well. "Starfire what's going on?"

Raven floated nearby, wanting to explain the situation to Robin before things got out of hand, but Starfire wouldn't have it.

"You are not allowed to touch." Starfire pointed at Wonder Girl.

"I didn't?"

"Do not lie, I saw you!"

Wonder Girl looked completely confused. "I just hugged him?"

"That's what she's mad about." Raven explained. "On her planet no one is allowed to touch someone else's…. mate."

"Mate?" Wonder Girl and Robin both exclaimed in astonishment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Wonder Girl called out, but failed to realize she was still holding Robin's hand.

"You grimplork zarbnarf!"

With that she rained down Starbolts on Wonder Girl. Raven was about to place a soul-self shield around the two, but Wonder Girls bracelets were deflecting the blasts harmlessly away from them.

"Stop it!" Wonder Girl shouted. "Or I'll stop you!"

"You can try but you will fail."

"By Hera…" Wonder Girl gritted her teeth, jumping into the air.

The two engaged in a display of aerial hand-to-hand combat, the pride of both their cultures. Robin ran on the ground underneath them, shouting for them to stop, but both were from warrior cultures and the roar of battle was all they could hear. Blow after blow was rained upon each of them, both striking, both not gaining the upper hand. Raven joined Robin's chase, and saw how pale he was. She could feel his emotions empathically. Not today, any day but today.

"STOP IT!" Robin shouted.

"You heard him, stop!" Wonder Girl shouted, pushing herself away and landing on the ground.

"I will stop you, you ugly spudling!"

"U-Ugly!" Wonder Girl's eye twitched. The battle resumed with Wonder Girl sinking a fist deep into Starfire jaw, sending her flying backwards. "Look, chick, I'm not after your man… And don't call me UGLY!"

Starfire was on her feet again. "I shall call you what I please. You claim to not want my Robin, yet you embrace him…holding your chest to his."

"Y-You make it sound perverted!" Wonder Girl stammered.

"Your breasts are of the size of Gorka pipes, it is a perversion!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Wonder Girl shouted. "My boobs are not a perversion you stupid little BIT-"

"Girls, stop it!" Robin interrupted.

"I can not, Robin. She is trying to take you from me."

"No she isn't!" Robin shouted. "She's just a friend… Like Raven!"

Raven groaned. Why couldn't he say Wonder Girl was like Cyborg? "Great."

Starfire screamed and was at Wonder Girl again. Wonder Girl was not in the friendliest of spirits and was starting to go all out. The more Starfire bruised her vanity, the more angry Wonder Girl got. Wonder Girl's lasso was soon out and Starfire was being swung into statues and trees. Breaking free, Starbolts rained again, only to be deflected. But the bolts were a diversion as Starfire just opened Wonder Girl up for an uppercut.

Staggering back Wonder Girl wiped her mouth. "You jealous little girl… I am not after Robin! But if it makes you angry, I should just kiss him!"

"You are not permitted!"

"ENOUGH!" Raven shouted, her eyes glowing white as she extended her soul-shield around the two. "Act like adults… NOW!"

"Do not hold me from battle from the grebneck beast!" Starfire screamed from her shield.

"I don't know what that means, but you better stop pointing at my butt!" Wonder Girl pounded on the shield.

"I am not letting you go until you calm down!" Raven narrowed her eyes at both of them, her voice shaking. "How could you? How could both you!"

"Raven?" Robin's voice was soft.

"You… You should know better… to act like this today of all days." Raven looked at Wonder Girl. "And you… acting like this over a hug. He is your boyfriend, but you can't trust him to be alone with some other girl for a few hours! Shame on you… Shame on both of you!"

Robin looked down. "I forgot you knew about today."

Starfire rage left her immediately on seeing Raven being so troubled and Robin's sadness return. Wonder Girl looked embarrassed from her shield and she slunk down inside hugging her legs. Raven lowered the shield and walked closer to Robin. "I tried to stop this… I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Robin said stiffly.

Raven turned to the two of them. "Can I trust that you two won't act like idiots now?"

Starfire nodded. "I will not act like the idiot anymore."

Wonder Girl looked down. "Yeah… same."

Raven sniffed, then took off, flying towards Titans Tower. Her heart beating faster and tears starting to form in her eyes. She had to meditate. She had to get rid of these feelings. She let her guard now, and was grateful that the battle stopped, but her heart was broken. Why did they have to act like this today?

Part IV

"May I come in?"

Raven looked up from her bed, seeing Starfire's face peak from behind the door. She couldn't meditate, her mind was filled with the events that happened in the park earlier. So she had spent the last few hours laying on her bed, sulking. She knew when Starfire, Robin, and Wonder Girl returned to the Tower, as her empathic abilities felt the wave of sadness on all of them. But she didn't expect to see any of them so soon.

"Robin told me what the importance of today is." Starfire said, walking in without an invitation. Raven didn't argue. She went over and sat on the bed. "I was so selfish."

"You're in love. People in love do stupid things." Raven tried to be diplomatic, although she had to agree wholeheartedly that Starfire was being selfish… and possessive.

"This love… it is horrible… and great at the same time." Starfire smiled slightly, then sighed. "I wish he would have told me… about today. May I ask you something, Raven?"

Raven nodded.

"How did you know?"

"When Slade's gas virus took control of Robin's mind that one time… I had to go inside and try and rescue him." Raven explained. "While inside I saw everything. I know everything there is to know about him…" Raven said calmly. "You probably don't like that, do you?"

"No… but it is who you are." Starfire pouted. "So you saw it… from his mind's eye. You saw what happened that day?"

"Yes." Raven hugged her stomach. "Not only that, but I felt what he felt. I try to not bring up his memories as much as possible . It's not right that I know that much about him… and feel what he felt."

"But…" Starfire ventured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You probably are the only Titan who can relate… given your family…"

"Yes. I saw Robin's parents die, through his eyes. And he saw Trigon and my fears through mine. You might be envious of a connection like that, but it isn't something to wish for. The connection you have with him now is much more… pleasant. A connection through tragedy? It's horrible."

"And Wonder Girl shares the same connection." Starfire explained. "She told me that shortly after Robin became a student of the Man Bat, she and Wonder Woman arrived to see if they could be any help. Wonder Girl said that during that difficult time, she was his friend…his only friend… while the Man Bat was a harsh mentor. That is why she came today. She knew it was the anniversary of his families death."

"I should have just told you…" Raven muttered. "It would have been… better. But I didn't want to tell you something that he might have not wanted to talk about on purpose. It's not my place to tell everyone's secrets."

"I understand." Starfire smiled. "You were not in the wrong. Although I may have been. I am sorry that I acted like a Zarbnarf."

"Starfire." Raven sighed. "I don't know what that is."

Starfire blushed. "I was acting like… a royal pain in the ass."

Despite herself Raven laughed. Starfire did also. "So… is Robin mad at you… for attacking Wonder Girl?"

"I believe so, but he will not say it." Starfire sighed. "I still feel the way I did… but I understand Earth culture is different."

Raven believed there was some hope for her, although she thought deep down this was only the start of the jealousy problems. "You chose to be with a Human. You'll have to forgive certain things like that."

"And he will have to forgive Tamaranean traditions… as he chose to be with a Tameranean." Starfire pointed out. "We shall have to compromise."

"It sounds difficult." Raven admitted.

Starfire thought about it in silence for a moment "Well there are two Tamaranean customs that allows closeness to the opposite gender, even within a Gend'an." Starfire looked up, as if that would help focus her thoughts. "The first are members who are close personal family and friends. But the second one, from what I understand about Human customs, is the sort of thing is not desirable."

"I supposed this is where the compromise part comes in."

Starfire nodded. "The females that he wishes to be close to must be in a pact with his Gend'an… It is the Klongluv…I believe Eathlings would call this a… harem?"

"What?' Raven coughed. "You do know what that is, right?"

"It is a circle of females, such as you and the Wonder Girl, who are bound to one man, Robin, but are lower than the main woman, me." Starfire explained. "This is something I can allow."

"I am not going to be in Robin's harem." Raven pointed out, her cheeks burning. "I'm not in a romantic relationship with him. Why don't I qualified for the family/friends part of this loop-hole?"

"You have shared Robin's mind, you are closer than a friend." Starfire said.

Raven had to admit that was true. She was more than a friend to Robin. But she still wasn't involved romantically. "No way, Starfire."

"If you feel that way, you do not have to provide service." Starfire said. "You can just be in the Klongluv as a member, not as a lover And it will satisfy the ancient traditions."

Raven had an appalling thought. "So, does that mean Cyborg and Beast Boy are in YOUR Klongluv?"

"It does not!" Starfire said happily. "They are my Earthling family and I am not as close to them as you are with Robin. Besides, I fear that Beast Boy would ask for the servicing of pleasure."

"If he's in your Harem, he would…" Raven murmured. "What about Wonder Girl?"

"I will have to ask her… and the Bat Girl that she spoke of."

"That is conversation I don't want to hear." Raven thought to herself.

Starfire smiled. "So, will you agree to be in the Klongluv? That way I do not feel the anger I wish I did not feel when you smile at him."

Raven sighed. "It's in name only, right?"

Starfire thought about it. "I do not think so… but if you want your role to be as such… more or less."

"Fine." Raven sighed. "As long as there isn't some ceremony that makes me dance naked around a flaming squid monster."

"Do not be silly, friend. That is for the celebration of Blouthgorff, the night of awakening arousal."


End file.
